The Little Moments
by angelic-masquerade
Summary: “I hate it when you make me blush. When we hold hands I want to slap you. When you tease me you make me confused and messed up!” Misaki yelled at Usui tears dripping down her face.


Author's Note

Dedicated t my friend Christienne. Happy Birthday I wish you all the best and hope that you'll **have a good love life in the future**. Thanks for being a great friend.

-

The Little Moments

-

-

-

-

A love story always starts with a spark. Then there's a blush, a touch and a kiss. These are little things that make a relationship romantic. Though some couples still need obvious signs to be freed from their state of denial. Their love story is somewhat the same full of little moments that have the biggest meanings.

Some people deny that love is in front of their eyes. But when cupid hits you with an arrow, sometimes it's hard not to fall. Misaki Ayuzawa a girl in a complete state of denial and her true weakness…Usui Takumi.

* * *

It is nighttime as if a black piece of velvet had been over the sky. At Seika High there shone a festive mood. It is full of laughter, people having fun, playing games etc. Why? The school festival is being commemorated.

At the rooftop you'd find a pair, Misaki Ayuzawa and Usui Takumi. From afar you would think of them as a couple. Misaki and Usui sat in a bench their bodies centimeters apart. Like the couples in the movies. But closer you'll feel Misaki's dangerous aura blending with Usui's charming aura.

"Why are we here perverted outer-space human?!"

Misaki clad in a blue Japanese yukata venomously stared at Usui Takumi. Her petite waist held by his arm.

"I just wanted to be with Ayuzawa."

Misaki blushed seven shades of red. Her bangs slightly covering her face as she thought in confusion. _"What is this idiot thinking?"_

"I love Ayuzawa and I know she loves me too."

He held both of her wrists so her body would face him. Their eyes clashed only thinking of each other. Misaki's heart skipped a beat as her face turned scarlet. She loved the feeling of his am possessively around her waist. The feeling of Usui tilting her face, so that they were centimeters apart.

"Wha?!" she yelped upon the instinct of his actions. She wanted to kiss him to tell him she loved him. She longed to stay in this position forever, but her pride forbade it "If he doesn't let go I'll kick him in the gut."

Usui giggled "I guess I've gone overboard with teasing you."

He let go of the grip he had on her wrists. Then smirked victoriously at Misaki's look of disappointment that would later erupt into anger.

"You pervert." She wiped the blush across her cheeks. "I hate you."

"Whatever you say…"

Fireworks then lit up the sky. Each with their own unique colors and sizes, some were small while others large. People watched in awe at their beauty.

Usui showed his most gentle smile at Misaki's expression. It was one of his rare smiles that graced whenever he looked at her in their moments. She was like a child as if seeing them for the first time. Bedazzled at the wonders of the skies of their different colors_. "You're always amusing to watch Ayuzawa."_

Unknown to the both of them they were holding hands the whole time.

* * *

A lady clad in a short black dress stood beside a fine young man in a tuxedo. Misaki's face looked as if she was forced to be with him. While Usui showed his usual calm composure that would make girls faint. People would gawk at the sight of them. Fangirls would kill to be in Misaki's position. But the pair didn't notice the attention they were getting.

They entered a famous restaurant known for it's fine cuisine and of course it's expensive bill. The chandeliers, tables and food were exquisite. Made of the most expensive materials and the finest ingredients you'll ever find. The guests were wealthy aristocrtats dressed in the most lavish clothes made of fine silk.

They sat at a table. Then people would smile at the pair they thought were a couple. But if you get closer you'd notice Misaki's piercing glare that would send shivers to your spine. While Usui showed a calm aura as he enjoyed being with Misaki.

"I hate you." Misaki seethed venomously. "If I won that bet this never would've happened."

"Maybe next time you'll have better luck, pres." He smirked.

Another argument would've erupted if the waitress hadn't arrived. "Here's your food." Carefully she placed each food item on the table. She sent flirtatious glares at Usui. Some of the buttons of he uniform were left unbuttoned at her attempt to show more cleavage. "It's been awhile since we've seen each other…Takumi."

Immediately this gesture made her stomach ache. Her heart hurt and her face confused. But she chose to ignore it. _"Uggh…why do I suddenly feel so hungry."_

After sometime Usui ate and noticed the untouched food of his companion.

"You should eat, the food would get cold."

"No." Her hands turned white as she held the table cloth clenching it. "What is this feeling? Why am I so angry at him.

Usui sighed and tilted her chin so she would look directly into his eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you? I love you and only you pres."

Misaki looked at the side to hide her face turning seven shades of red. Also at the thought that she could be falling for him but immediately dismissed that thought.

"I'll eat if you stop saying those cheesy lines." Though she said it arrogantly her heart fluttered and she couldn't contain the joy she felt.

Until the waitress arrived to give them the bill then boldly kissed Usui's cheek.

"Get off me."

He painfully shoved her body and gave her the most deadly glare. If looks could kill she would've died right at that moment. She was moved to tears at his actions. Misaki fumed at her bold gesture and painfully lunged at the girl. After a minute, Usui had to restrain her to prevent her from actually killing the waitress.

* * *

There comes a time when lovers have to confess to tell what they really felt. This is one of the hardest phases in a relationship. Some are afraid to take the first step because of fear to be rejected by the person love. Others end up with a happily ever after but others don't.

The pair walked together at a beach. The sea shimmered and the waves splashed against the sand. The sky is ablaze with color... fiery orange, searing reds, hot as the sun yellow and yet the outer edges of the blazing sky have begun to cool with the indigo of the night. A sunset is more beautiful than our mere words are capable of encompassing. They melted at this glorious scene.

They walked casually enjoying each other's presence. Not seeming to give a care to the world. Not giving a care to what they actually mean to each other. Until an argument erupted that had the worst possible consecquences.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't have the same feelings for me as I have for you."

He held her thin wrist. While his other hand held her waist possessively. His eyes never left hers as he searched for her answer. Misaki thought of this might be his occasional teasing but his eyes said otherwise. She is confused and afraid. Her hands trembled for she didn't know what she should say.

"I don't love you and I never will for the rest of my life." She spat at his face.

Then she left him leaving Usui wide-eyed. "_I don't love you and I never will for the rest of my life." _He kept hearing the last words she spoke. "Maybe I shouldn't have told her that I love her." His heart torn apart left never to be mended again.

Meanwhile Misaki ran as fast as her feet could take her. She knew she should've told him she loved him too. But she had too much pride. So when she stood far away from him she leaned on a tree, hugged her knees and cried.

"I don't deserve him."

Flashbacks of their past moments flooded her mind. He was always there whenever she needed him. He jumped off a roof for her. He would do anything or her. And these thoughts made her cry in shame.

* * *

_"Sometimes life gives us second chances. We just have to make sure we don't mess it up."_

"It's going to be now or never." Misaki gripped her stomach and her fingers numb from nervousness. "If I don't tell him my real feelings I will never forgive myself."

Nervously she waited for him at the student council room. It is around 5 so nobody's around. She felt the clock tick every second. She rejected him so why should he say he still love her_. "What if he moved on and his feelings changed." _She quickly brushed the thought away thinking it doesn't matter anymore.

"What's up pres."

Usui casually entered the student council room. To a normal person it would like he wore his normal expression. Misaki would say otherwise, his eyes were no longer friendly like how they usually were. He had his usual calm aura but he showed a stoic face.

She looked shamelessly away from him her hands and knees trembled. Biting her lip out of nervousness and mustered all her willpower to even utter a word.

"Is something wrong?"

His face showed the gentlest expression. No trance of anger or frustration. The face he showed her made her guiltier. Because whatever wrong thing she's done to him he never hurt her.

"I know I feel awful and I'm sorry." She looked him in the eyes which held the sincerest intentions. "I hate it when you make me blush. When we hold hands I want to slap you. When you tease me you make me confused and messed up!"

Usui approached her taken aback by her outburst. Carefully he held her petite waist close to him. "Ayuzawa calm down."

"No I won't." She wiped the tears that kept coming. "I said I hate you but the truth is I love you."

"…"

"I like it when you make me blush. The truth is I've always wanted to hold hands with you. When you tease me I feel like I'm the luckiest girl and that I don't deserve you."

She screamed and tears ran down her porcelain cheeks. Her chest felt lighter that she was able to admit it herself. She let go of the grip she had on her stomach, ready to walk away.

"You're always driving me crazy." He held her face close to him. "But the truth is I love you too."

Then they shared their most passionate kiss. She tilted her head upward, and their noses grazed, she could feel his warm breath on her cheeks. She closed her eyes and simultaneously their lips touched. Softly at first, only for a second, but it felt like someone had lit fireworks in her stomach. Slowly she became more and more brave and opened her mouth before finishing the moment with a series of small kisses.

They remembered all their moments together. The couple were head over heels for each other and this time no one's denying it.

-

-

-

-

-

The End

Author's note

Some random moments I thought of. I know the lines were kinda mushy especially in the confession. When they broke up that was taken from the legend of the seeker. And some narrative lines used to describe the scenes, some were taken from random scripts. The confession was also sorta like the one in chapter 32. Anyways hoped you liked it.


End file.
